Today's marketplace for dispensing devices for the home or office is thriving and crowded. It is difficult for merchants and manufacturers in this market to distinguish their products from the vast array of choices available to the consumer. Adding the novelty of a striking optical illusion to the design of everyday dispensing devices adds a new aesthetic and amusement value to them. Especially common in the average household are dispensers for salt and pepper, other spices, oils and vinegars, bath powders and bath salts and the like. In addition, many disposable dispensers used by manufacturers to package consumables find their ways into the average household. Adding an optical illusion to such household dispensers adds a welcome new dimension of enjoyment for the consumer, and adding such an optical illusion to the packaging of common consumables can give a marketing edge by attracting attention to their novel design.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,051,592 B2 (Gary W. Schnuckle) enhances drinking cups and dispensers for liquids by adding a 3D tableau optical illusion effect visible when peering into the mouth of a cup or when looking through the transparent sides of a dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,623 (Valentin Hierzer and Steve Sungsuk Kim) discloses closures for dispensing packages that use a lenticular lens to provide the illusion of three dimensional, moving, or multiple images to enhance the saleability and marketability of products contained therein.
One striking and very well known optical illusion, discovered by the American psychologist Joseph Jastrow in the nineteenth century, involves displaying two identical two dimensional arch-shaped figures. When one such two dimensional figure is aligned adjacent to another so that one of the arches is nestled next to the other, the strong illusion effect occurs that one figure is significantly larger than the other. Nothing in the prior art or on the market today utilizes this striking illusion to enhance the marketability of dispensers or products packaged in disposable dispensers such as foodstuffs, confectionaries, cosmetics, cleaning agents, or office products, etc., or to enhance the amusement, novelty and aesthetic value to consumers of such dispensers or such products packaged in disposable dispensers.